Fighting Sword
by Kriss Abeyance
Summary: HPSS post OotP Harry comes back to Hogwarts after disappearing during the summer but something’s… Different?
1. Prologue: Vanished

----oo00oo---

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Fighting Sword

Prologue: Vanished

----oo00oo---

Stopping before an empty park he'd never seen, Harry's shaking body collapsed onto the ground as his prolonged adrenaline rush ended, leaving him breathless and dizzy. He had no idea how far he'd managed to run since leaving Number Four Privet Drive in fear and panic; he was sure it was around noon when he came in from the gardening but he doubted his sense of time could be trustworthy. It was now full dark and there was no way he could run that long without the aid of some highly restricted potions.

Harry felt worse then he had ever felt before, his pale and shaking body was covered in sweat, his head pounded furiously and he felt like he was going to be sick. Gasping heavily, Harry tried to take a deep breath and push himself up from the damp grass. He only managed to get as far as his hands and knees before the feeling of sickness at the bottom of his stomach became too much for him and he began to dry-heave. It felt like forever before he had his body back under control and he attempted to stand up again, this time making it all the way to his feet.

Placing his hand over his grumbling stomach Harry wished he had more with him then just his wand. In his hastened escape from Vernon he had left everything he owned behind including the few muggle Pounds he managed to save up and now he wished he had them with him more then ever before.

Cursing loudly Harry began pacing back and forth, pondering what he was going to do next. He never wanted to return to the Dursley's again, although Dumbledore did have a way of limiting ones options. He could call the Knight Bus; head to the Barrow or the Leaky Cauldron; or maybe make his way back to Privet Drive and head over to Mrs. Figg's house and see if she could help him.

After debating for a time with himself Harry sat down gently at the park bench with a soft groan. He really didn't want to do any of the stuff he could think of. No matter what he did it seemed like he would just be sent back or be put in the spotlight again as the poor Potter boy whose parents died when he was just a baby. Deciding to take his time with making the decision, Harry laid down on the bench to watch the stars.

Harry wished he could rid himself of his alcohol soaked shirt. It was hard to believe what his uncle had nearly done to him. Even drunk, Harry never believed Vernon would attack him the way he had. What he did do was straight forward physical abuse and what he was about to do went way farther than that. If his aunt hadn't arrived home from her new job as early as she did, he was sure Vernon wouldn't have stopped. As it was he was just happy to be away from there.

Something shimmered far off in the darkening sky catching the corner of Harry's well trained eyes. Harry stared hard where he had thought he had seen the object and was just about to give up on it when his eyes once again caught sight of it. At first it seemed to be nothing more then the light from some muggle aircraft but something felt off about that. He was sure whatever the object was it wasn't muggle in nature, he could almost feel the magic in the item emanating from it.

Watching the object closely, Harry came to a quick conclusion; the object wasn't stationary like he first thought, it was falling and it looked like it would be landing very close by. Sure enough, minutes later, a clinking sound could be heard when the object hit the metal of the monkey bars before falling into the playground sand.

Getting up, Harry wandered over to the small sphere that was emitting a soft, pure light to investigate the object that reminded him a little of a snitch. The moment his fingertips touched it, he felt the whirl and pull of a Portkey.

----oo00oo---


	2. Leaving A Home

--oo00oo--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fighting Sword

Chapter 1: Leaving a home

--oo00oo--

Lifting the rather unremarkable hemp bag over his shoulders Harry headed away from the large group of persons that had gathered to see him off from the training camp he was transported to ten short months ago by the elfin portkey. The unpleasant day, possibly the worst in his life, felt like an entire lifetime away; he could barley remember the day he had arrived on the training field during one of most intense war game of the year but he could still remember clearly the moment he looked up from the portkey. He was surrounded by creatures he had only ever heard of in the Quibbler and there was some unknown cures headed towards his head. Within a moment the adrenalin rush that had ended less then an hour before was back full force and Harry, without having to think, grabbed the discarded shield lying next to his foot and blocked the curse before diving behind a nearby boulder for shelter.

Peeking around the large stone Harry watched as the crowed of creatures parted and four very irate looking humanoids walked through the gap that was created and spoke to him in words he couldn't understand; when he said as much in English, he was captured and brought into an interrogation room of sorts.

Two long hours filled with frustration and intimidation passed as he was interrogated through many different methods before he was asked to give them his name. Some of the methods he recognized as magic or muggle in nature but others he had hadn't a clue about. Once he gave his name to the humanoids surrounding him and they checked his forehead for the scar the camps director came forward and apologized to him in person and offered him a chance to train with the mages of battles. It turned out he wasn't only famous in the wizarding world.

Within days Harry was friends with most of the persons at the training camp and was doing surprisingly well in learning their races ways. It didn't take very long for the training guides to notice just how well Harry was fitting in. Once the guides noticed Harry's ability to understand the workings of other minds not of his own race they decided to watch him for mage potential. Harry, of course, cast his very first elfin charm that same day.

"I'm going to miss having you around Harry. You and Lynn really raised the bar with the competition you two had. It really helps me whip the others in shape." Alfihar, an elf Harry was walking with, laughed, "I can still remember your first day training with us. I was shocked how well you got through the obstacle course, and a human!"

Harry stopped at the Border and smiled, "I remember that day, I was in the worst shape out of anyone in the end; I could barely stand."

"As I remember it you couldn't stand and ended up being carried out, but you got through everything without any real problems and didn't complain about the shape you were in afterwards, weren't even afraid of the troll!" Alfihar stopped and faced Harry fully. "But then that may just be a human thing?"

"No, most humans are all for self preservation, as you know, and would get the hell out of there as fast as they could." Harry laughed and took a last look at what had been his home for the last couple of months. It hadn't changed much from when he first arrived, but then it had been there for millions of years thanks to the magic that protected it from the outside word "I faced one before, when I was eleven."

"That does fit in with what seems to be your own personal brand of luck. I may be seeing you latter if my request for a vacation doesn't get rejected again." Alfihar shook Harry's hand and gave him a quick hug before Harry walked away from the camp and Apparated. 'You're going to make a great warrior some day.'

--oo00oo--

It was the day before the students would arrive at Hogwarts for the new school year and Severus Snape was eating supper at the Leaky caldron after a long day of shopping for the next school year.

Snape loathed doing this year after year but it was his job as the potion professor to make sure all the potion ingredients the school may require over the year was stocked and often he would grab a few things for his own, privet use. He didn't mind the actual shopping; in fact he rather enjoyed getting out of the dungeons and away from Albus to bargain for potion ingredients. It was the last minute shoppers, the screaming children and the big crowds that he could do without. And of course, there's always that chance that he may run into someone that he really didn't want to run into.

Severus looked up when a man he'd never seen before sat down next to him. The man looked to be in his late teens early twenties with short spiked hair. He wore leather pants, tight fitting sleeveless shirt and one of those muggle robes he believed was called a trench coat. The man wasn't very tall but the presence that he gave off made him seem as if he was. The first thing that crossed Severus's mind was the man was most likely the older brother of one of his muggle born students. Then Severus's eyes wondered down to a wand holster on the man's arm.

He quickly turned his head and continued to watch the man from the corner of his eye. The man was speaking with the bartender about what he should order but his speech held an accent Severus had never herd before; it was almost musical to listen to.

As he watched the man eat he noticed the man's forearm and two of his fingers were callused, showing sign of bow work. Frowning Severus looked back down at his finished plate and thought. Who was this man and were did he come from? It was obvious the man was some sort of fighter or worrier from the battle scars along his arm and the way he carried himself.

The usually loud room suddenly became silent and Severus looked up, looking for the cause of the silence. Severus didn't have to look far. A mythical elf was standing by the door looking around as if he was trying to find some one in the dimly lit room.

The usually unbearably loud room became abruptly silent startling Severus out of his thoughts. He looked up, to find the cause of the sudden silence; he didn't have to look far. A mythical elf was standing calmly by the door, like he belonged there among the wizards, looking around as if he was trying to find a friend in the dimly lit room.

"Alfihar! Come join me." The unordinary man sitting next to Severus stood and waved the extraordinary mythical creature towards him while pulling a stool out for the elf. "Can I order you some water?"

"Of course you can. It's the least you could do for me after the hell you put me through this day. No wonder you didn't want to go yourself, I completely forgotten how terrible our relatives were." As Snape listened he realized that the elf's voice held the same musical accent to it as the young man's did. "Have you already a room for the night that I can place your belongings?"

"Yes, I do Alfihar, will you allow my help as thanks. My room is just upstairs; we can store some of your belongings there while we do tonight's shopping. Are we in agreement?"

"Thank you Harry, I better take your offering. I have much I need to pick up if I'm to be a professor at Hogwarts. I am glad Albus is always so welcoming. Do you know yet what you need for your school year?"

"No I do not, I'm hopping that one of the stores will have an idea of what books or supplies I need. If I am unable to find out by that method I fear I will have to take a trip up to Hogwarts tonight and move my shopping until tomorrow morning but then I will not be able to go into muggle London. I'm finished here lets head upstairs and drop this stuff off then head out."

Severus silently watched the pair get up and leave while trying to deal with his shocking realization on where the missing boy-who-lived had spent his summer. No wander why no one could find him; he was hiding out with mythical creatures.

--oo00oo---

Harry sighed in defeat. He needed to send on owl to Hogwarts for the information he needed before he could get his school supplies. He tried to figure out what books he needed from Flourish and Blots by asking the guy behind the counter but that was pointless because sixth and seventh years had different levels and Harry didn't have a clue what classes he was in.

Harry spotted Snape heading his way shortly after he left Flourish and Blots with Alfihar, who was trying his best not to laugh at the young man next to him. Snape looked slightly relived underneath his frustrated exterior. He stopped in front of Harry and handed him a list of needed books before walking away and apparating.

Harry smiled and looked down at the list of supplies and groaned. "I can't believe the amount of books on this list. Hermione is going to love this. And stop laughing it's not funny!"

"No, but it can't be that bad. Why don't you read it out?"

"Sure, but if I lose my voice from this you owe me. Be ready by Constant vigilance, Perfecting your battle skills, Recognizing an enemy, Knowing the enemy, Practical Defence: for those who like to be prepared, Advanced Defence Against Dangerous Creatures, Advanced Defence Against Dark Spells, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, Grade 6, Dark Arts Outsmarted, Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Self-Defensive Spellwork fourth edition, Advanced Transfiguration Volume 1 & 2, Guide to Learning Advance Transfiguration, The near impossible transfigurations, Untransfiguration the ultimate guide, Advanced Potions Grade 6, by Potions Master S. Snape, Antidotes for Advanced Poisons by Potions Master S. Snape, Advance Potions for the defensive, Advance Potions for the offensive, Advance Household potions, Advance Medical Potions, Advance theory of potions, Advance draughts, Advance Elixirs, Solutions to potions and potion mistakes, Study guide for Newt level Potion brewers, Magical beasts of wonder, Magical creatures around us, Dark creators: A guide, Monster book of monsters, Rare and dangerous beasts, Encyclopaedia of plants, Advanced Herbology by Professor Sprout, Plants of the seas, Plants of deserts, Plants of the woodlands, Plants of plains, Fresh water plants, Plants from the frozen north, Healing herbs, The Advanced Book of Spells, Grade 6, Advance charms, Hexes charms Curses Jinxes and so much more for the advance caster, How to counter the not so basic hex charm or curse.

"That is a bit of a list. But this is now Newt Level. You'll now have a lot of time outside of classes for studying and your classes will all be longer. You may even get classes during the weekend. Now how did you do on your OWL's?"

After sighing Harry tore open the envelop holding his owl scores and read them out loud, "On the practical I managed to get Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Outstanding in DADA, Outstanding in charms, Outstanding in Potions, Poor in Astronomy, Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Dreadful in Divination, Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures. That's good; I never thought I'd get an O in potions. On the Theory I got an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Outstanding in DADA, Outstanding in Charms, Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Acceptable in Astronomy, Acceptable in History of Magic, Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Dreadful in Divination, Acceptable in CoMC. That gives me six outstandings, five exceeds expectations, four acceptables, one poor and two Dreadfuls. That gives me 11 owls above acceptable."

Six classes, forty one books and nearly all the titles have the word 'advanced' some were in them. "Hermione is going to love this." Harry sighed before heading towards Gringotts to get money out for all of the supplies he needed to buy this year. He needed to get all new robes and wizarding attire because his old robes and clothing was worn thin, as well as he wanted to get them made with a specialty fabric that would be resistant to magic. He also needed new dress robes. He already had a custom wand holster and thermal underwear made with magic resistant cloth. "How much do you think it's going to cost to get a whole new wardrobe full of clothing?"

"The wizarding part won't cost you much, you'll get good deals but knowing you you'll want a few muggle pieces that will most likely cost you a little more. You'll also want to get all the optional books for school as well as spare potion and spell components kits for the Newt level. I also recommend that you get past kits as well. If you see anything book that you think may be helpful ask me and I'll take a good look at it if I agree you'll get it as well."

"Okay, thank you Alfihar. I was planning on going into muggle London in the morning before getting onto the Hogwarts express but if we don't hurry up we won't be able to get all our stuff before the shops close. I need to go to the apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, Magical Menagerie, Obscurus Books, Quality Quidditch supplies, Scribbulus, and Fred and Georges joke shop."

"Okay, how about we split up while you go to Malkins, the menagerie and the quidditch store then we can meet up at scribbulus and finish up together then stay at the book store until near closing when we head up to the Weasley store."

"That sounds good."

--oo00oo---

Harry was about to enter Magical Menagerie, the same magical-creature shop that Hermione got Crookshanks, when he heard a scream coming from the other side of the door. Now curios, Harry entered the store where he saw a most humorous sight in front of him. The woman that was usually behind the counter was screaming at a snake and was attempting to use a broom to scare/push it back into its cage while another woman was standing on a stool at the other end of the store screaming in fright. Harry stepped fully into the store and asked the snake what was happening because, obviously, the two women were overly worked up to speak with. After having a short chat with the snake Harry looked up at the woman with the broom, who had not noticed Harry's presence, and asked her how much the snake was. "Free, just get him out a here!"

Harry bent over and lifted the snake up to his neck and let it make its self-comfortable. Once the snake wand itself around his neck, just under his robs where it was warmest Harry began to look at supplies for his new familiar. The store had self-heating stones warming balls and a small non-splash bowl for water. Harry bought the stuff along with things for his owl then headed out to meet Alfihar.

Once Harry arrived at scribbulus he went straight to the baskets set in the corner for costumers that were buying more then they could carry. When he turned from the pile of baskets, with one in hand he was standing nose to nose with Alfihar, "You know I could have cursed you. Pay better attention or someday I will."

After a few tries and swallowing a huge lump in his throat Harry managed to choke out a fearful, "yes sir."

"Good, now let's continue our shopping. I'm almost finished with this place so hurry."

It only took Harry a couple of minutes to get everything he needed from the store and go to the register to pay. He only got what he needed which was the same every year. Only this year he got extra parchment and quills.

--oo00oo--

Fred was just walking forward to lock the door at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when Harry opened it and walked in alone, Alfihar deciding that he had a lot to do at the castle before morning. It took Fred only a moment to realize who had walked in and even less time before he was calling for his brother who was in the back. After a quick hug he locked the door so no one else could enter the store and his brother came out from the back.

"Harry, good to see you mate! Did you have a good summer away from the Dursleys?" Asked George wearing an apron with the store logo and his brothers name across the front.

"Yes I did but I can't talk about it although I would love to tell everyone about it."

"Figures. So are you here? Is it just for a social visit" one of the brothers started

"or are you needing supplies for school?" the other brother finished, gesturing for Harry to fallow them into the back.

"Not unless you have something that you think I could use. I'm not much of a prankster although your products can be handy at times"

"Well there is one thing we got together for your birthday that we believe you may enjoy having."

"But we weren't able to get it to you then"

"So we would like to"

"Give it to you now."

Pulling out a box from behind his back, Fred held it out for Harry while the other brother stood up next to him. "This has some special things in it we won't be selling for a while."

"Not unless we need to."

"And we would like you to promise us

"you won't be leaving some of these laying around."

"Although, we already have everything by us patented."

"I promise."

"Good." Fred replied while Gorge opened the box.

"Now at the top of the box we have these little beads that look like ear studs to anyone that really looks."

"But you have to be looking to notice them."

"All you do is tap them"

"With your finger"

"To get them working"

"Just like this"

"And they both magicly inhanse sound."

"They also transfer sound from one to the other."

"So if you leave one somewere"

"you'll be able to here whats happening were you left it"

"with the other one"

"that's our new version extendable ears"

"this here"

"is our true seeing eyes"

"they are like muggle contacts"

"they correct your vision while you wear them"

"they also let you 'zoom' your vision in on things"

"they will also make it easer to see people arouras"

"and if you know where to look you can see if someone is lying"

"the extendable ears help with that as well."

"Now below that is the dogs snout."

"All you need to do is sniff this"

"And you'll be able to sniff anything"

"Just be carful not to sniff anything to foul"

"Because your sniffer will truly"

"Become one good sniffer with this"

"And below that is a potion that will last for about a week."

"Its mainly a hair lengthener"

"but it also changes the colour to chary blonde"

"and changes your eyes to blue."

"There is a fake wand"

"Basic healer's kit"

"A weeks worth of Nourishment potion"

"Pepper up"

"And true mind to help your mind keep going"

"Even when your not"

"Shield charms"

"Instant darkness Powder"

"And Decoy Detonators"

"So you should now"

"Be prepared for everything"

"We call this kit"

"The basic arours kit"

"So aside from these, what"

"Can we do for you"

"Today."

"I just came to say hi and thank you for this but I really need to head out and get some sleep. I have a good four hours of shopping to do in muggle London before having to board the Hogwarts express. Thank you for this. I have a feeling I'll probably be coming back for refills."

"Okay then Harry"

"Well see you tomorrow."

--oo00oo--

It had become custom for the new dada teacher to be announced at the last staff meeting before the arrival of the students, so instead of preparing for the brats that would be arriving latter that day Severus was sitting in an overstuffed chair near the back of the staff lounge listing to the old hag ramble on about how she has foreseen who the next idiot would be.

Losing his pations Severus got up and headed for the entrance to the staff lounge but before he was able to make his escape the extraordinarily tall, dark and thin elf that he'd seen with Harry the day before walked into the rooms. He had pointed ears and wore some sort of muggle robe thrown over the tight dark muggle clothing.

The man, or elf, was also covered in runes and blades.

"Hello! I, Alfihar, am to be the next professor of defense at this magnificent school. I am not born an elf but am in fact a human Metamorphmagus who was found at an early age and raised by elves. Now I hand you to the Headmaster."

Severus ignored the headmaster's voice as he gave the usual beginning of the year comments and watched the new professor. Something about him seemed… familiar?

----oo00oo---


	3. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fighting Sword

Chapter 2: New Year

--oo00oo—

Harry stepped out of the black taxicab in front of London's King's Cross station. He was Lucky he had managed to finish his shopping trip in muggle London as early as he did, otherwise he would have surly have missed the Hogwarts express; as it was he was heading for platform nine and three quarters as quickly as he could without drawing attention towards himself; the last thing he needed was to attract the attention of the wizarding press that was sure to be buzzing around somewhere.

The press never got tired of looking for an interesting story, even if that story had been missing for a summer.

Fortunately, Harry knew, his friends were every bit as stubborn, if not more so, as the press and they would be standing, waiting for him by the Hogwarts express probably refusing to get onto the train until the very last moment. He hoped they didn't waste their entire summer worrying over him.

Passing the barrier without any problems he gave the platform a quick search to find the familiar faces he was looking for and noticed the platform was even more crowded then he'd seen it before. Aside from the surprising amount of ministry guards standing watch everywhere, there were also large groups of order members making sure everyone got onto the train safely. Realizing that he was staring Harry headed for the train, keeping his eyes open and his head down. He was halfway to the train before he saw a patch of read hair a good half a foot above a handful of other read haired people in the madness; he headed their way.

Over the summer the youngest Weasley male had somehow managed to grow a good four inches to his already impressive height making him the tallest in the group and none of his brothers could come close to his height. But even with the advantage of his height he wasn't the first Weasley to notice him heading in there direction. It was the second oldest Charlie that was the first to notice Harry. Not wasting anytime telling his family, he started waving and shouting for Harry to hurry because the train would be leaving shortly.

Harry smiled as Ron noticed him and started waving at him enthusiastically, nearly elbowing his mother atop the head before Hermione gave him a good whack across the back of the head. Waving back Harry jogged over and gave his friends and the closest thing he had to family hugs thanking them for waiting for him even after a full summer without contact. All of them were happy to see him.

"Come along all of you onto the train now, we don't want to miss it, you to Harry dear. Even with the extra carts it's going to be crowded on the train this year. I'm just grateful that the grangers were kind enough to find a cart for all of us and hold it with bill and the twins." Molly, being the mother of seven children had no problem keeping them in line as she guided the group forwards onto the train and through it until they were at the very back. "Now everyone, make yourselves comfortable it's going to be a long ride."

"Miss Weasley, why are there so many people who are not students at Hogwarts getting onto the train?"

"The dark lord's rain of terror has returned and Albus has decided that anyone who needed protection could come to Hogwarts. Now Harry, do you have any idea how scared we all were not knowing were you where. We all love you so much and we couldn't do anything to protect you. What happened Harry? What made you leave the safety of your aunts and uncles?"

"It wasn't much. My Uncle was upset because he lost his job and he blamed me and I was scared so I left." He looked straight into Miss Weasley's eyes praying that she would leave it alone, he didn't want to tell her what his uncle was about to do and would have done if his aunt hadn't come home. And he really didn't want to lie to her about where he was.

"Okay Harry, I trust you, and I trust that you would tell us anything important or anything that might endanger you. Now tell me Harry, have you been eating enough, you haven't grown much at all. You're still as small as a third year and much to thin." Molly Weasley, the mother hen that she was towards him always notice the little details that were proof of a life of neglect he had lived until the day he started Hogwarts.

"It's okay Miss Weasley, not everyone can grow like Ron here. I'm probably just a late bloomer." Trying to reassure the mother of seven children that he wasn't starving wasn't an easy thing to do, especially since he was starved for most of his life. "And I'm not thin, I'm lean, there's a difference." During his training Harry learnt that sometimes to escape something you didn't want you had to do something you didn't want to do and using the red haired woman's fear of hurting him hurt

"Okay Harry, just make sure you eat enough, take care of your self. Don't let those Slytherins bully you. Don't get into any fights. And please Harry don't go chasing after any type of trouble like you normally do it's getting far too dangerous out there."

"Yes Miss Weasley. But normal trouble finds me." He couldn't help but sigh, why did everyone think he looked for trouble? Even in the training camp he was told to stop looking for trouble. It wasn't something he had control over; trouble was just one of those things that just sort of happened around him.

"Even so, do what you can to avoid it Harry dear."

--oo00oo--

The bright red steam engine was well on its way before the twelve people managed to settle themselves within the extended compartment and even then it was still complete chaos. There was only just enough room for all of them on the benches and that was with Ginny sitting atop her oldest brother's lap. The twins were trying to scare the grangers. Molly was trying to convince her oldest to cut his hair. Ginny was trying to defend her brother. Hermione was trying to reassure her parents that Hogwarts was perfectly safe. Charley Ron and Percy were arguing over the ministry's decision to cut the research into dragons.

All conversation stopped and more then just a few wands were drawn when the compartment's doors opened reveling Neville and Luna. "Hi guy's, is there any room for three more? My grandmother is around somewhere, probably looking for me."

"Of coarse Neville, there is always room for more, just make yourselves comfortable." Miss Weasley smiled brightly welcoming in the two new students before noticing the problem with seating everyone. Without being asked or prompted to, the twins along with Bill and Charlie moved to the floor offering the newcomers their seats.

Everyone was again settled and had started up their various conversations when again the compartment's doors opened again revealing an older woman in dark green wool robes and a fox-fur scarf. She also held a large red handbag in one hand and a distinctive hat topped with a stuffed vulture in her other. Neville's grandmother had arrived.

She stood tall and proud, barely moving as she surveyed the room. Having multiple wands pointed at her didn't faze her in the slightest. Noticing Neville she turned to him and with an extremely firm voice that he was doing a incredibly good job at trying to end up like his parents or died.

What was surprising was when Neville didn't even twitch or blink when his parents were menchend instead he looked straight into his grandmother's eyes and said, with a voice just as firm, "I wasn't in any danger. I've been surrounded the entire time by people who are sworn to protect me as a student of Hogwarts and once getting onto the train I headed straight here with Luna where again I am well protected." After a few moments of silence Neville continued with a much lighter tone "Would you like to join us, we left you a place to sit beside me." Once Augusta, Neville's grandmother, was sitting Neville turned back to Luna and continued his conversation about some rare and exotic plant that was most likely extinct.

It took everyone else a little longer to go back to their conversations.

The train half way to Hogsmeade before Harry asked the oldest Weasley boy what all happened during the summer while he was away. It took nearly the rest of the trip for everyone to fill him in on the happenings of the wizarding world. It was far worse than Harry could imagine. The year Voldemort had without having to worry about the ministry was enough to reform his army. He was now believed to be even stronger then he was before Harry had defeated him in Godric's Hollow when he was only a year old. They were sure that during his time as a none-caporal being Voldemort must have continued his search for immortality and power because he was now capable of things he wasn't capable of before. Some things he was now capable of no one heard of before.

Voldemort had started attacking muggles all over England, whole schools burned to the ground and major government building destroyed by the monster. The death toll was in the hundred of thousands and so far, there was nothing they could do but pick up the pieces after. The barrow was destroyed and Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was no longer safe.

The wizarding would was panicking and families were tarring themselves apart. Children were betraying their parents; parents were locking their children up in the name of safety. Friends were killing each other in fear and anger when the other wouldn't take their side of the war. Children were being found locked in hiding closets and passages, their parents splattered across every possible surface in the house's they were found in.

The war had started and they were not ready for it.

--oo00oo—

It seemed like forever before the train slowed and then finally stopped allowing the fifteen occupants of the last compartment in the rear of the train out of the cramped space. Before anyone was able to stand Molly told everyone to sit back down and to allow Bill and Charlie to make sure it was safe to leave. Once Bill gave the all clear everyone made their way out of the train. Molly making sure everyone stayed within the safety of the group.

Once off the train they spit up into three groups of five and climbed into the thestral pulled carriages. Harry was sharing a carriage with the three Grangers and Bill Weasley. The Grangers were obviously amazed at the sights that were surrounding them as the cart was pulled forward. The castle could not yet be seen through the thick woods all around them and the large stone wall but once they turned the last corner and entered the gates there was a loud gasp of wonder and delight at the magnificent sight in front of them. Perched atop a mountain on the other side of a dark lake was the castle in all its amazing glory.

"There's home." Even Harry couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice as he smiled. Nothing could compare to coming back to Hogwarts after being away for so long. Nothing could compare to Hogwarts.

"This is where you go to school honey." Hermione's father didn't even look down at her when he asked.

"Yeah dad, this is it. Isn't it just wonderful?" she smiled.

It didn't take long for the carriage to stop in front of the castle were students, family and first years were all being split up and led into the school. Harry and Hermione joined with Ginny Neville and Luna as they headed into the grate hall behind McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Once they were in the grate hall it was obvious that Hogwarts had changed to accommodate the additional people who would be living there.

There were still the four house tables and the head table at the front of the great hall but on the opposite end of the hall to the grate table was another long table where the families that would be staying at Hogwarts were now sitting.

Shortly after sitting down the first years were brought in and were now standing in front of the high table looking as nerves as first years always looked. Scanning the group of new students Harry noticed someone that looked vaguely familiar. He had short purple hair that was spiked up in an odd direction and long dangling earrings with a scull at each of the ends. When he turned to face Harry he realized who it was immediately. Even with the dark make-up around the eyes, the pasty white skin and black lips, he would always remember the young boy who was never afraid to stand up to anyone, including his cozen Duggly.

"Hey, look at that kid." Ron said tapping Harry on the arm and pointing towards the group of first years. "Doesn't he look funny?"

"That's because he's a punk, or something. I wonder what house he'll end up in. Where do you think the sorting hat's going to place him?" Hermione turned to the others in their group after giving the first year Ron had pointed out a good look. "I think he's going to end up in Slytherin. "

"Gryffindor, no other house will do for him." He was sure that anyone that small that would stand up to the whale he had for a cousin, especially after Dudley had become a boxer, was going to end up in Gryffindor.

The hall silenced as the first years lined up and McGonagall placed the stool in front of them.

Everyone watched as the sorting hat's brim opened wide like a mouth. Everyone waited for the new song but it wasn't a new song it was the same one as the year before.

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble School  
Thought never to be parted:  
United but a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad sorry tale  
Said Slytherin "We'll tech just those whose ancestry is purest  
Said Ravenclaw We'll teach all those whose  
Intelligence is surest  
Said Gryffindor "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name  
Said Hufflepuff I'll tech the lot  
And treat them just the same  
These differences cased little strife  
When first they came to light  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which the might  
Take only those they wanted so  
For instance Slytherin  
Took only pure blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor  
Good Hufflepuff she took the rest  
And taught them all she knew  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years  
But then discard crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears  
The Houses that like pillars four  
Had one held up our School  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided sought to rule  
And for a while it seemed the School  
Must meet an early end  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be  
And bow the sorting hat is here  
And you all know the score  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song  
Thought condemned I am to slit you  
Still I worry that it's wrong  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear  
Oh know the perils read the signs  
The warning history shows  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external deadly foes  
And we must unite insider her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you I have warned you  
Let the sorting now begin

"Wasn't that the same as the year before?" Neville asked confused turning to Hermione who had pulled out Hogwarts: A History.

"Yes it was. Exactly the same." She was flipping through the pages quickly searching the book desperately looking for some information on the topic.

"Has the sorting hat ever done something like that before?" Harry asked, sure of the answer already.

"No. Never." Hermione said looking at everyone else at the table.

"Think we should take its advice?" Harry asked not bothering to take his eyes of off the ceremony

"Yes. I think we need to. We should talk more about it latter or McGonagall is going to start taking points."

Professor McGonagall satisfied with the silence lowered her eyes to the parchment she was holding.

"Beniot, Jason

A short stubby first year stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. It took only a few seconds before the Rip near the brim opened and shouted out "Ravenclaw!"

Slowly the crowed of first years was cut nearly in half before the name Mark Evins was called out.

Every one started to whisper as the first year walked confidently up to the stool and sat down, allowing McGonagall to place the hat on his head. Everyone seemed surprised when the rip opened and shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table seemed to clap louder then ever while Mark made his way to a seat at the table a little ways away from Harry and his friends.

Everyone quietly watched the sorting ceremony, only clapping when someone was sorted. Once the last had been sorted Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, stood.

"Welcome students and guests, New and old to another year at Hogwarts" everyone in the hall seemed to relax instantly once the Headmaster had spoken. "We have much to cover before you go to bed but first let's fill our empty tummies!"

The outbreak of applause wasn't as strong as it usually was even with all the extra people and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. There was a war going on out side the school and for the last two months most of the students had to deal with the issues that come with living during wartime.

"Harry Potter?" hearing his name Harry turned to face Mark "I thought you whet to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys; what are you doing here?"

"I'm not a criminal; I'm a wizard, like you."

"Dad said you probably were but I didn't believe him." Mark replied before turning to the feast in front of him. I think I'm going to like it here."

Once every one had finished eating and the noise level had become impossibly loud Dumbledore stood. The noise went down immediately and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore; waiting for his warnings and speech.

"Now for the usual start-of-term notice, the forbidden forest is forbidden No student should be caught wandering to near it there are things in it that will enjoy having you for dinner. Magic is NOT permitted in corridors between classes.

There was some clapping mixed in with the confused murmurs through the hall before the headmaster continued. "Now for the new notices, Quiditch will continue until we feel it's become too dangerous. The punishments for breaking the rules will be fully reinforced. No one is to be outside after supper and everyone must be in his or her dormitory before eight. I also suggest that you travel in groups, especially the younger years. I wish you all a good night. First years fallow the prefects they will lead you to your rooms."

The hall broke out into a loud uproar of noise as perfects collected all the first years and started to head out to their respective houses.

--oo00oo—

Once the sixth year boys along with Hermione and Ginny were all within the boy's dorm, the boys started putting up their various posters and pulling out their favorite teddy's or blankets while the girls made themselves comfortable. Shockingly Neville was the first one to speak. "Professor Dumbledore has asked just about every member of the DA into his office for tea. Apparently he has been trying to find out more about what we did and how we met but because of what happened when that sneak told Umbrige nobody has spoken about it, not even to him

"Also, because what happened at the end of last year Dumbledore has decided that we five and Luna should be aloud into the order as miner members; although I don't think they will be able to keep up the allusion that we are minor members for ever," Hermione continued excitedly, proud that her idea's work as well as they had.

"And fudge is no longer in office but unfortunately he got replaced by a copy of himself" Ron continued

"Copy?"

"This new guy is exactly like Fudge when it comes to running the wizarding world and what ever you do Harry, stay away from him."

"But that's enough of our summer; what happened in yours?"

"Yeah mate what happened? You just disappeared on us."

Harry cast three separate silencing spells. Only one Hermione recognized and a very powerful locking charm on the door and window.

"This can not leave you two." After Ron and Hermione nodded Harry continued. "I ran away from the Dursley's and found an Elvin portkey that transported me to a mage training ground."

"Nice one Harry"

"It's the truth"

"You can use magic from other races?"

"Yes and a mage is more then just a person that can use the magic of another race. Tonks is a Metamorphmagus, which is actually non-human magic and she isn't a mage. I can't tell you much else. Sorry guys. You're my best mates and I would tell you everything if I could. As it is there is so much I want to tell you so many funny things that happened but I can't I'm sorry."

It's okay harry. We should head to be we'll have a busy day tomarow


End file.
